Im Home
by BabyDollHeart
Summary: The luxury that is coming home. Yes, he knows having a home is a luxury that many people don't have, he ought to know he hasn't had one for 100 years, until he met Her.


"I am going to fall in love with you. You don't have to love me back. I am going to give you my heart.

—Untamed Heart (1993)

* * *

So this is somewhere in season **three**, Elenas human, and this story is just Delena...Enjoy! (Please review i really would like feed back i almost never get it... so please?)

* * *

He always came into her room when he was upset. When the emotions he hides (his humanity), (he pretends is non-existent) would snap and explode like a gas line on fire. Pure hate that could only be cured from the luxury that is coming home. Yes he knows having a home is a luxury that many people don't have he ought to know he hasn't had one for 100 years until he met Her.

****It wasn't the white and purple comforter Elena's mother got her for her 15th birthday, the fact that it was somehow always, Warm. .  
And it wasn't the darkwood of her dresser that smelled like gunpowder like the guns he used in the war in 1864, The laughter of his friends from the army fill his mind and he can almost feel the warmth of fire that warmed his face while be laughed with his friends at a bonfire. The image that constantly reminds him of how perfectly he humen he used to be. (how he misses it).

His home isn't the ugly horse painting above Eena's bed, that always hurt to look at because of the sheer ugliness of it. And no matter how much he promised her he would compel the freaking mona lisa for her, she still kept it hanging crookedly above her bed.

It wasn't the classic window seat, how they coldness from outside froze on her windows in white frost painting the clear glass.  
No, it wasn't any of that, it was her, Elena Gilbert was Damon Salvatores home. They say that home is where the heart is, and Damon proved that point to be very true.  
His booted feet hit the new age dark hardwood of Elenas floor. Elena stirred pulling her teddy bear closer to her chest clothed by a red lacy tank top, he didn't know if he ever thought someone could be so sexy and adorable at the same time. He shrugged off his leather jacket not bothering to take off his shoes as he crept onto the left side of her bed and slowly lowered himself on it deciding that he would buy her a new mattress, when she was out of the house one day this one was just too uncomfortable.

He turned his head to the side examining her angelic face, the way her slender fingers curled around her teddy bears body, holding him there. (as if he would leave her like almost everyone else in her family had) Damon knew this was her greatest fear...being utterly completely alone. He studied with intensity as her chest moved from breathing guarantee she was human (as if he needed proof, her overwhelming caring and compassion was evidence enough, evidence that everyone Elena knew possessed. He studied her silky hair the kind only true beauty's held,  
how it fell around her face in wavey mass. naturally. Damon wondered if she knew how beautiful she looked right now.

Damon always admired her sleeping form, how the stress embedding on her features when dawn broke out a the shrill beep of her alarm clock cruelly awakened her into her cruel life. he wishes she didn't live in the supernatural world wishes she didn't know the evil that blended themselves with the 8 billion people that walked this earth. Sometimes he even wished he never met her. ( Even though it would leave that throbbing hole of emptiness still deep in his chest) He wishes that Stephen and him never blurred past the green sign that read, Welcome to Mystic Falls. He wishes just because he doesn't want this for her, never did, never will. She deserves so much better. She deserves heaven. Angel in heaven that sounds right to him. He smiles at the thought that he wishes to be reality, but frowns realizing that will never happen, (can't change the passed even though he so desperately wants to.) He would give up his reason for existing. Living so that she could actually have a life, like shes supposed to... with a high school boyfriend, a cute cheerleading uniform, slumber parties, late night parties. He wishes that the only thing she had to worry about was what color her prom dress was going to be instead of if her friends and family lived another day, (if she did) but that always seemed to be her last thought.

But she didn't, never would be able to have the life he wants for her she knows that so does he. So she dealt with it (she always did) she got up every morning and she laughed she smiled because thats what everyone wants, what she knows Damon wants for her. (sometimes its actually genuine only at him though.. no one else makes her smile like Damon) she worries about her family. Always. she helps his brother with his control with the blood lust even through her eyes are screaming to make it stop, make her mind forget half the things she's seen, but she soldiers on because she's strong. Not physically. The way she punches the punching bag in Alaric's apartment with everything she had, couldn't do any damage to a vampire, but he didn't have the heart to tell her 'she was still fragile' god she was so easily broken that sometimes his mind would get infected with the idea of losing his fragile human angel and the thought alone made his heart ache in his chest. She would probably stake him if he even suggested that she was fragile. And god, he loved her for that.

Elena sighed softly like a baby from next to him on the bed and snuggled an inch closer to him sensing warmth in her bed her nose hit his shoulder lightly; making her throat let out a mewh noise like a cat. Adorable was the only word to describe the strange sound that flowed out of her mouth. Elena carefully unwrapped the blanket from her body and draped it on Damon, being still fully asleep. The comforter was draped so it was fully on his body instead of hers giving the vampire in her bed her warmth. even in unconsciousness she put everyone in front of her self even if it meant her being cold, lonely, broken, scared...dead, Damon loved and hated this with equal measure. Damon took the comforter off his body, and put it back on her (not willing to be a victim of her selflessness), Not tonight. Elena made a strangled whimper and took it back off herself and shoved it lazily at him with heavy limbs from sleep. He sighed frustrated that Elena would not let someone else be cold even (when she wasn't even awake even Elenas subconscious was angelic) she didn't want the person sharing the bed to be cold while she was close to the point of shivering. He huffed out a breath taking it off himself once more and tucking it into Elenas sides and keeping a firm grip so she wouldn't be able to get out of the warmth surrounding her cold body he kissed her forehead lightly as she settled into it, accepting it with a purr he chuckled as he slowly let his grip slide of the comforter and let his eyes drift closed still fully awake, thinking.

His mind snapped to the present where two slender arms curled around his torso, Elena's hair fanned out over his chest and she let out a content sigh against his clothed skin. his heart jumped in surprise at her actions. her legs slowly became entangled with his not quite knowing how they got intertwined even though he was watching seeing but not fully believing.

An angel curled up to the devil.

His hand rose up gracefully stroking his thumb over her temple. Rough meeting soft. Innocent meeting sin. Life meeting death.

"Damon?" her scratchy sleep voice seemed to echo off the cream walls, and the wooden door frame reminding him of how his name, (The one that holds the reputation of death and destruction) can seem so innocent and pure coming from her mouth.

" Its me.. Im home" he whispered

"Good" she whispered back.

Thats when her eyes shut willing sleep to take her again.

He looks at her again, her grip on him her breathing, her silky hair.

He memorizes her like a worn down photograph and smiles letting his eyes drift slowly closed like a sailboat cruising along an endless ocean. He kisses her temple ready for sleep take his mind captive, he takes a deep breath and lets himself get intoxicated by the smell of home.


End file.
